JFD's Rise to Power
PietyJFD's Piety & Prestige (Piety) is the counterpart to JFD's Prestige, and focuses on introducing a deeper religious environment to the game. It does this through the introduction of a State Religion mechanic - a religion that you may designate especially to reflect the religious convictions of your people. This mod requires the Gazebo's Community Patch and Sukritact's Events & Decisions. State Religion The core of the mod revolves around the introduction of a State Religion mechanic. When you found a religion, that religion will become your State Religion automatically, but you may choose to designate any religion in the world (so long as you have met the founder and can afford the decision, and it is before the Industrial Era) your State Religion. At the beginning of the Renaissance Era, you can then choose to 'Secularize' this State Religion. This will effectively dismantles your State Religion and is useful as it becomes progressively more difficult to sustain your State Religion. Piety Your State Religion is maintained through a new yield called Piety. Unlike most yields, piety depreciates over time, and it is your charge to ensure that it remains at a healthy rate. As your piety drops, so too will drop your 'Piety Level,' and with it will come new benefits or penalties. There are five levels of piety : * Devout: ** +25% natural conversion rate for non-religious and pagan Citizens. ** Increases rewards from religious events and decisions. ** Increases the likelihood of positive religious events occurring. ** Bonus relations with (certain)* civilizations that share your State Religion. * Virtuous: ** +10% natural conversion rate for non-religious and pagan Citizens. ** Slightly increases rewards from religious events and decisions. ** Slightly increases the likelihood of positive religious events occurring. * Neutral: * Poor: ** -10% natural conversion rate for non-religious and pagan Citizens. ** -10% Faith in all cities. ** Slightly decreases rewards from religious events and decisions. ** Slightly increases the likelihood of negative religious events occurring. * Heretical: ** -25% natural conversion rate for non-religious and pagan citizens. ** -25% Faith in all cities. ** Decreases rewards from religious events and decisions. ** Increases the likelihood of negative religious events occurring. ** Penalty to relations with (certain)* civilizations that share your State Religion. Every turn, your piety will decrease by 1 whilst you are over a certain threshold (increased through certain policies and wonders), by an additional 1 for every city in your empire not following your State Religion, and then by an additional 2 once you have an Ideology. Although you cannot increase your piety per turn like other yields (except by the new Inquisition process), there are a number of ways you can gain additional piety: including through certain policies, events, decisions, beliefs, and wonders. Additionally, whenever a civilization or religious city-state adopts your State Religion as theirs, all civilizations following that State Religion gain a boost in piety. *Each civilization has a 'Religious Intolerance' value that determines how much they might like you when you are Devout. Events & Decisions Piety adds a wide number of new events and decisions, based upon Sukritact's Events & Decisions mod. Gameplay Changes Buildings & Wonders Civilizations Social Policies Modding Compatibility You MUST use Gazebo's Community Patch for this mod to run (the Community Balance Patch is optional, but fully compatible). If using EUI, you MUST also disable the Top Panel for the Piety yield to display: # Close the game. # Navigate to steamapps\common\Sid Meier's Civilization V\Assets\DLC\UI_bc1. # Place an underscore ("_") before the 'TopPanel' folder. There are a range of customizable user settings available when using Piety, which can be found in the My Games/MODS/Sid Meier's Civilization V/JFD's Piety (vX)/JFD_Piety_UserSettings.sql file. Community Balance Patch Enable the setting: 'JFD_PIETY_COMMUNITY_BALANCE_PATCH'. Social Policy Overhauls Disable the setting: 'JFD_PIETY_POLICY_CHANGES'. Modularity Piety is designed to be adaptable to other mods, especially custom civilization mods.